Caught
by Rasei
Summary: After a nightmare, Conan overhears Kogoro on the phone with someone who might be Gin. What will Conan do when right after that Kogoro takes him to a lodge when a rush of crimes keeps get worst. What is Gin up to?
1. Prolog

**Title: **Caught

**Chapter Title**: Prolog

**Author: **Rasei

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Detective Conan.

**Couples: **all canon couples

**A/N: **This story is something I planned over five years. I start writing and planning this before Akai died, and before Okiya, Sera or Amuro appear. I have brought these characters into my story but their background may or may not be different. I also complete rewrote the story so far, and hoping to put up a new chapter everything three or so days. There is new plot threads, new characters, romance, and more BO than before.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Before<strong>

He stared into the gray eyes, and felt a rare smile grace his face. Who knew when he met this person just five months ago, he would be totally in love? He would have to thank Kudo and Shouma for introducing the two of them.

"I haven't seen you smile before. What are you thinking about, Manabi-san?" said the low, almost shy voice, raising him from his thoughts. Daisuki smiled, still studying the person.

"Nothing much. I was wondering..."

"Here is your order, one lobster meal and one steak meal without mayo," said the waitress, interrupting Daisuki. Daisuki glared at her, as she slips the meals in front of the correct person.

"Manabi-san, you should smile more. Your smile is brighter than the sun," said his date, as they started digging into their steak.

'The blush was more beautiful than the eyes,' Daisuki thought. Daisuki smiled again, making the blush deepen.

"This is a date, isn't?" Daisuki finally asked, making his date drop their fork.

"Mana... Manabi-san, I... I... Hell, yes! I mean... if you don't mind. I mean... I..." The blush overcame their face, making Daisuki laugh. To both of their surprise, it's wasn't Daisuki usually mocking laugh, but a truly happy laugh. Daisuki finally stopped, smiling again.

"Yes, I would really like this to be a date," Daisuki said, sliding his hand onto the table and taking the hand. The two smiled at each other. This was love, and the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Ago<strong>

Emi Hiko stood still, smelling the forest around her. If only that man wasn't here, this would be perfect. Emi stopped and shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes. No, this would be perfect if her parents were at home, laughing at jokes or arguing over something stupid. Perfect if they were alive, not swept away by the ocean.

Emi wrapped her arms around herself, and sanked to the ground to have a good cry where no one would see her. She didn't hear the person approach behind her, as hard as she was sobbing. It wasn't until she stopped, that words were spoken.

"What distasteful manners, acting like that in public," said that man. Emi stood up as fast as she could. She looked into his dark angry eyes, and the smug look on his face.

"Why are you following me? Why can you just leave me alone?" she asked, angry. Her body starts shivering, as she glares at him.

"Of course I'm going to follow you. Your dear DEAD parents left you to me in their will. As your guardian, it's my duty to protect you." Her body shakes harder as she listens to his nasally voice.

"Why did they even do such a thing, Genji Zubaki? My mother hated you, and my father..." Emi stops as Zubaki laughs, and shakes his head.

"You don't get it at all, Emi. They wouldn't," he says, smirking. The smirk made Emi step away from him, her eyes widen. Was she finally getting proof that Zubaki caused her parents accident just three months ago?

"What do you mean?" She asked, shivering. Zubaki just smirks.

"It's easy to fake a will when you are a business partner. I know you are on to me. Did you know that the lawyer that drawed the well up and the two witnesses that saw the will being drawn are dead? How strange, right?"

"You... you murdered them! How... What makes you think that you will get away with it?" Emi took another step back.

"What makes you think that anyone would listen to you? After all, you are a depressed teenager that lost both her parents and then runs away from home. Who would listen to you?"

"Kazuha-chan would! And her dad is a police officer. And..." Emi broke off as Zubaki glared, and took a step towards her.

"You made it so easy to get rid of you, Emi-chan. After all, it's so easy to have an accident happen in the mountain's forest. I was going to let you live for a..." Emi spin around and took off running as fast as her thin legs let her. The girl could hear Zubaki after her, crashing behind her. Emi didn't dare turn her head, afraid to lose space.

In time, the only thing Emi could hear was her own heartbeat and the wind. Sweat covered her body, as she didn't slow down. In the end, she tripped over a tree root. Taking deep breaths, she doesn't hear anything behind her. Emi relaxed, and stumbled to her feet.

It was then the hand grabbed her shoulder, and she start screaming. A rough hand cover her mouth, and pulled her to the right. No matter what she did, she couldn't get free.

"I got you," whisper a familiar voice in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Ago<strong>

He stared at the man leaning outside Conan's hospital room, then sighed. He peeped past the man to see the snoring away Conan, and smiled. The boy seemed cute and innocent when he was asleep.

"So... Have you thought about my offer?" said the man, looking over his shoulder at the small form. He sighed, then turned around.

"Let go to the roof to talk. I don't want anyone to overhear," said he, turning away from the man.

"Of course. I'm not stupid," snapped the man, flicking a piece of hair from his face. The two quietly made their way to the roof. Only one of them notice Amuro in the hallway, watching who went and came from Conan's room. But it wasn't the one that would question it, nor did he realize what Amuro was doing.

The two reached the roof without any fuss. The man took out a cigarette and light it. The two were quiet, until the man turned around.

"We both know that the brat is Kudo. What should we do?"

As the words echo in both the ears, Detective Mouri could but help think,

'Am I doing the right thing?'

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Ago<strong>

"I just think it's a bad idea. I'm sorry, John."

John frown at the phone, then sighed. It wasn't the other's fault, it just annoying that he couldn't get the help he needed. John study the old photograph of his father and the woman. Who was she?

"It's okay. You are right. The picture is over a decade old, and the woman might be married. It is just... My mother was always wondering about who the woman was, and with my dad never telling her..."

"I know. Mitsuki mentioned the photo with my wife many times before her death."

The mention of his mother's death made his heart ache. Even if it been two years since the accident that took his parents' lives, it still pains him to speak of the accident.

"I know that you blame yourself for their deaths. You shouldn't," said his mother's friend, Yusaku.

His parents met Yusaku a many years ago at a writing convention, and became fast friends. His mother helped tutored Yusaku when Yusaku started writing. They were invited to Yusaku's wedding when he was a baby, but they moved to back to his father's homeland. He grew up in America, except for the few months that his parents separate when he was three. It was during this time that his father meet the mysterious woman who his father always claimed changed his life. After meeting the woman, his father decided to go back to his mother.

John never really understand what was going. Soon after his parents got back together, his mother had Kouji. His parents never gotten in any fights again.

"John, I'm sorry I'm not much help. How is Kouji doing?"

"He has a girlfriend now. You remember Yuki-chan right?"

"You mean the owner's sister? I do. She tried to hit on me last year. Does Honda-san know about it?"

"Miho-chan does. I'm not sure about Kinshin. Yuki-chan did? Your wife didn't hear did she?"

"Yukiko was in the room. I swear that Yukiko would have killed the girl if Shinichi hadn't called that second."

John smiled. Knowing Yukiko-nee most of his life, he could imagine her angry look.

"How is your son? I know Yukiko-nee said something about him helping the police sometimes."

"He does. He is pretty smart, though he has a small problem." John was about to ask what the small problem was, when there was a crashing noise behind him. He frowned, he had not heard the room door open or shut.

"It seems like Kouji is back, and making noise again."

"Talk to you later, John. Stay safe," said Yusaku.

John hang up the phone, and sighed. He started turning around, as there was another noise.

"Kouji, I'm still working. You aren't suppo... What are you doing in my room?" He asked, staring at the unexpected person near the window. John took a step towards the door. The person smirked, and open his mouth. Before he could talk, there was talking outside the door. The person threw the knife, and John throw himself to the side. He felt a sharp pain in his gut, then his head bounce off the bed frame. What he saw last was his attacker climbing out the window, before the world went to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan Clue<strong>: Bug Bites


	2. Dreams and Phone Calls

**Title: **Caught

**Chapter Title**: Dreams and Phone Calls

**Author: **Rasei

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Detective Conan.

**Couples: **all canon couples

**A/N: ** I want to still thank Sera-chan for help and her review. I also want to thank Namie, who I completely agree with about how Kaitou Kid; Seto_K4iba1, Gundamzbd36, Princess Unikitty, and the anon reviewers. You may notice that this chapter seems very familiar, and that the story is missing two chapters. For April Camp Nano, I completely rewrote Caught to feature more story threads, more characters, more mysteries, and even more BO. I still have the original copies if anyone wants them. Originally this was the Prolog. The new Prolog is completely new material.

* * *

><p>I am walking home from school. It was twilight out, and almost quiet. There were almost no one in the streets, but that didn't matter. I was going to be late, and Ran said that I could not be late no matter what. I walk through a huge group of ravens, and I almost could hear music following me.<p>

I smiled at the sight of the agency, and ignored the black Porsche that was parked in front of it. After all, the owner was most likely in the café. I start humming with the music. It was when I was climbing up the staircase, I realize it was Nanatsu no Ko. Right afterwards, a rife of the familiar metallic smell of blood drifted to me.

The door to the agency was open a crack, making me rush over.

'Please don't be dead Ran,' I thought, as I enter the room. At first glance, the room looked empty. Even as I sighed with relief, I notice the blood on the window. With what felt like a rock in my stomach, I walked around the huge desk.

Detective Mouri was laying there, with glazed over eyes. The single bullet hole in his head was still oozing grey brain matter and blood. He wasn't dead long. In his own blood, there was a message:

'This is your fault Kudo.'

The bathroom door clicked open, making me spin around. Amuro was standing there, his eyes narrow and a frown gracing his face.

"Cool guy, you really thought that you will escape our wraith?"

Amuro took a step closer to me, as I took a step away. I started running to the door, both to escape the body and Amuro. Not even watching where I was going, I ran and ran until my legs quaking with exhaustion. Where could I be safe? Would my death allow everyone to be safe?

Finally I found an empty abandon warehouse I could hide in. Slipping in through a broken door, I slid down to the floor. My body was trembling with both fear and horror. How did Bourbon figured out that I was Shinichi? Did Vermouth tell him? Does it really matter anyway?

The blood message was right, it was my fault. I should have never gone home the day I was shrunk. I should have never stayed with Ran and her father. Ran will never forgive me, never. Instead of her love, I will have her hate. I wouldn't blame her because I caused her father's death. Tears started pooling in my eyes, which I wiped away.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Kudo," snarled Gin's voice loudly, like it was right by my ear. His voice instead of invoking more fear, made me strengthen. They found me, but I will not give up. They will go down. Even if it was last thing I do.

It was then that Ran scream.

"Come out, Kudo. You have such a beautiful girlfriend. To bad she will be joining her father if you don't come out," said Gin's voice. Peeping at a window that I could have sworn wasn't there before, the scene horrified me.

Vodka was holding Ran with her arms behind her back, with Gin tracing her face with his gun. Ran looked broken, staring ahead unblinkly. If it wasn't for her chest going up and down, I would think she was dead.

"Too beautiful for a detective brat," said Vodka, leaning closer to smell her hair. Rage started to boil as Vodka lean and press against Ran. Why wasn't Ran using her karate moves to stop Vodka?

'Because you caused her father's death.'

Gin reached up, and put the gun by her head. He whispered something to Ran, making her paled more and whimpered.

"Shinichi, help me!" She screamed, as Gin took the safety off. I have to save Ran. I start moving to beat him up, but I must have made a noise. Gin moved slightly away from her.

"To late, Kudo."

He raised his gun and fired.

* * *

><p>"Ran!"<p>

My eyes snapped open, as I sat up straight. I was sweating, making my night clothing cling to me. It took a moment to realize where I was in Detective Mouri's and mine room at the agency. I lied down for a second, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

Something was wrong though. I sat back studying the room. The clothing was still thrown around, in the same clutter as when I went to bed. The small closet was open revealing more piles of clothing. My mangas were nicely stack still next to my futon. My glasses were on the side table. My watch was on the left of them.

The room did lacked something that should be here at this time of night. Checking the clock to make sure it was a late as I thought, it was two o'clock. Remembering my nightmare, I stood up and peep at the bed. The empty bed with rumpled sheets.

Detective Mouri wasn't in bed, where he should have been snoring loudly. He wasn't in the room at all, making me feel nervous. I should check the bathroom before I panic.

Walking toward the door, I notice that there was a shiver of light where the door was left open. Even before I reached the door, I head Detective Mouri quietly talking. Peeping out, I see Detective Mouri on the phone. Forcing myself to stop when I heard my name, I eavesdrop.

"I'm tired of all this. Kudo... I know. Ran is asleep... I cannot... I don't know. His nightmares are getting worse. Through it could be because of all the murder scenes he been too, I think it more serious. Last week, Conan woke me up screaming for his mom and dad... It cannot continue like this... I have an idea... Do you think you can get time to go somewhere this weekend? I been asked to go to this lodge in Gunma for a case," said Detective Mouri, his back towards me. I shifted slightly and accidentally open the door a little more. Moving my head out of sight so he wouldn't see me, I carefully listen. I could hear him moving towards the door.

"Yes... Good... Very nice lodge. I heard of it before. You can... I have Ran to worry about... I think I heard Conan... I need to go... It probably was another nightmare. Bye... Gin." After those words there was silence. Or maybe it was my mind processing who exactly he said goodbye too.

It couldn't be that Gin. There is no way that Mouri knew of the organization. What is going on? My thoughts broke as the light in the living room turned off. I hurriedly went to my futon, still frowning. As the door open, I made myself lay still. Footsteps, muted by the carpet, enter the room as a familiar yawning echoed in the small room. Detective Mouri started walking around, then paused. Feeling him standing over me, I tried to lay as still as possible. Finally his voice broke the silence.

"Another nightmare?"

I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was frowning, looking even older than usual. He finally sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, kneeling down next to me. I finally nod, making him sighed again.

"It's my fault I guess. Shouldn't take you on anymore cases," he said. I shook my head, being a detective was my life blood. There was no way I could survive without cases.

"It's not the cases," I said quickly. Mouri sighed once more, then turned away. Shutting my eyes, I thought, 'After he goes asleep, I'm going to leave. Go speak to Okiya about the possibility that Mouri and Gin became allies. I wished I had my watch on, so I could just knocked Mouri out.'

My thoughts were stopped as a pair of now familiar arms picked me up. My eyes open to see Detective Mouri's nightshirt at eye level. I lift my head to see that Detective Mouri was still frowning, his eyes watching me.

"Detective Mouri? What..." He started moving, towards his bed. Sitting down, he pulled me close.

"Can you tell me about your dream, kid?" he asked seriously, looking at me. When did he started caring about me anyway? If he cared, then why is he conspiring with Gin? Maybe I was wrong, maybe he was just talking about Shinichi and alcohol. But why would he be saying goodbye to alcohol? What should I say?

"Conan." The older detective's voice was commanding, like I had to do what he said. Putting on my cute face, I reply.

"It was nighttime but raining. Everyone was walking normally down the street, but than there was this really bright light. The light turned out to be a giant spaceship full of evil killer clowns. The clowns used these guns to turn everyone into cream pies. Then a group of Gentas showed up and ate the pies." To my surprise instead of Mouri getting angry about what seemed a stupid dream, he just nod his head seriously. He took in a breath, and unwrapped one arm from around me. He stroke my head for a half a second then sighted.

"What a strange dream to have, Conan. Go back to sleep. I'll make sure no evil clowns are going to come." As he spoke, he finished laying down. He still had one arm wrapped around me. I thought about his words. They remind me of how my dad use to speak after I had a nightmare when I was tiny.

The two of us laid there, both awake and wide eyed. I started to struggle, after all, how could I connect Okiya if Mouri was acting concern for a change? I needed to be free.

"What's wrong?" Mouri asked, his heart beating faster in my ear.

'Besides the fact you might be talking to the people who shrinked me? The fact you are acting kinder to me?" I thought, still slightly struggling.

What I said was: "I want to sleep in my bed."

"Didn't your parents ever let you sleep with them after a nightmare?" Mouri asked. Of course they did, but no seventeen year old would want to be hold after a nightmare. Unless of course, it was a really pretty girl. This doesn't count the weirdness in the fact that Mouri was my almost girlfriend's father.

"No. I know it was a nightmare, but I'm fine now," I said calmly. Mouri sighed as he let me go. I could feel his eyes on me, as a I skittered to my bed.

"You really need better parents, Conan." The whisper was soft, almost barely noticeable. Mouri didn't mean for me to hear that. I wrap myself into a ball, and just lay on the bed. I listen as a soft humming fill the room.

My eyes started to close before I pushed them open. I shouldn't sleep, after all, I need to make a phone call. A bug bit my neck, right before exhaustion made me fall asleep.

* * *

><p>In a dark room across town, a man clothed in black pajamas was thinking about the conversion he just had with Mouri. He was sitting at a table, with gun polish on one side and his gun on the other. Outside, there was the normal sounds of honking cars and yellings of drunk people hopping to the next bar.<p>

'Soon the deal will be over. It will be interesting to find out the truth about Kudo. If it all goes toward the plan. All we have to do is keep the karate-knowing girl out-of-the-way. If the truth was revealed with her around we would have a body to get rid of,' the man thought as he put the cleaning rag back in the polish. Sighing, he picked up his gun and started rubbing it.

"I'm going to find out how he shrunk and why. Soon, Satoshi. I will have the..." His monolog was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Are you talking to your gun again?" He turned to look at the beautiful woman in just a t-shirt standing at the open door. After a giving her a glare, he turned back his gun. He didn't know about her sweat dropping, nor the small smile that was gracing her face. He could hear her thoughts about how her lover was always touchy about his gun. After finishing with the gun, he turned to look at her again.

"I'm taking a few days off starting tomorrow, I think. A friend asked me to help him do something," his voice was controlled.

His lover nod her head, knowing how what happen just a handful of weeks ago was still affecting him. She swept over to him and started rubbing his thin neck. Slowly, she moved her mouth to near his ear, and whispered softly,

"Come back to my nice soft bed."

"Only if you leave me talking to my gun alone," the man in black stated, giving her another mock glare. The woman giggled, then nod her head. He press his lips against her own. He will think about Kudo, Mouri, and Conan tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan Clue<strong>: Gunma


	3. Morning Conversations

**Title: **Caught

**Chapter Title**: Morning Conversations

**Author: **Rasei

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Detective Conan.

**Couples: **all canon couples

**A/N: **This chapter was originally part of chapter one, but both parts were enlarge to be really huge. This also introduce a new subplot that I was going to ignore in the past version of Caught.

* * *

><p>-Detective Agency-<p>

I woke up to light fluttering into the room from the window. Yawning, I felling like I'm missing something important. Laying there for a moment, I try to think what it was. The door to the bedroom open, and familiar socked feet thudded against the floor.

"Conan-kun, why are you still in bed?" demanded Ran, as she looked down upon me. I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. As I stretch, Ran went over and gathered up my glasses and watch. She turned around, as I stood up.

"Conan-kun, here you go. Breakfast is on the table. Be sure to hurry, after all, I don't want you to be late for class," she said, handing my glasses, and smile. One day, my Ran will be a good mother. As the thought enter my mind, I blush slightly.

"Are you running another fever, Conan-kun?" Ran's hand gentle brush against my forehead.

"No, Ran-nee. What is for breakfast?" I looked at her as I asked. She was already dressed in her school uniform, and her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ran smiled, and walk passed me.

"Dad made eggs, bacon, and biscuits," she said. I gasped. In the months I have lived here, I could count on one hand the number of times Detective Mouri cooked with Ran around. True, back when we were small, Ran talked about how her father cooked one meal or another, but nothing amazing. I follow Ran out of the room, into the living area. Detective Mouri was reading the newspaper, which he put down by his plate when we enter.

"Is something special going on today?" I asked, following

"Did you sleep well, Conan?" he asked, smirking slightly. Sleep? Suddenly, I remember last night. The nightmare featuring the man before me dead, and Ran being hold by Vodka. The waking to an empty room at two in the morning. The overheard phone call that ended with the words, "Goodbye... Gin". The conversation afterwards about nightmares. How did I fall asleep after that?

"I slept fine, Detective Mouri. What about you?"

"Fine, brat. Ran, what time are you leaving today?" He asked, moving his gaze from me to Ran. Ran tugged slightly at her ponytail, and tried not looking at me.

"Ran-nee, you are going somewhere?" I asked, frowning. I didn't hear about this before, and how she was avoiding looking at me, she made sure I didn't know.

"I forgot to tell you? Since this is a long weekend, Sonoko invited Sera and I up to her cabin," she said, still not meeting my eyes. I felt a little hurt that she hide the invitation from me.

"Why is it a four-day weekend anyway?" asked Mouri.

"Because the teachers have meetings on emergency protocol, and Monday is a holiday," I reply back. Sitting down at the plate in my spot.

"Plus today is a half day, and we are leaving right after school lets out," said Ran, smiling at her father. It seems like they already talked about this trip. Pouting, I asked,

"Can I come with you?" I whined a bit. Maybe I could go to Doctor Agasa's house if Ran does agree. Ran bit her lip, indicating that she was going to say no. Mouri spoke up before she did.

"Conan, let Ran have her girl weekend. This is also the week that Doctor Agasa is at the convention thing with the creepy girl right?"

"DAD! Ai-chan is adorable, not creepy. Right, Conan?" asked Ran, finally meeting my eye.

"Ai-chan can be creepy. But she is..." I stop not knowing how to discribe my friend. There are times where she could be friendly and nice, but still, she did create a drug that shrank me.

"Doctor Agasa isn't here though, right?" asked Detective Mouri again.

"No, he is showing off his new invention at the micro connector convention in Kyoto," I said. I cannot stay with Doctor Agasa. Then I frowned, remembering that Haibara said that there was a no-phone policy at the convention. Maybe I could stay at my house with Okiya.

"I guess you will be coming with me on my newest case," said Mouri, almost smug. Ran looked up at him, surprise.

"Dad, you didn't mention a case to me. What kind of case is it?"

"This lodge owner in Gunma hired me to figure out if a missing girl and the stabbing of a man were connected. The girl disappeared two months ago, while she was taking a walk, and the man was stabbed in his room two weeks ago. Apparently, they found a picture that the guy owned ended up in her room," he said. I slid forward a bit, trying to connect the little information I have with what Mouri was saying. Then realize this would be the lodge he mention in the phone call yesterday. If I go with him, then I could figure out exactly what was going on with Gin and that phone call.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Ran, enjoy your trip," said Mouri, smiling at his daughter. Ran nod her head, eating her eggs. I could tell she was still worry. Part of me wanted to fight and get invited to Sonoko's villa. But if I do, that might caused Ran to come to the lodge. What if Gin somehow made a deal with Vermont and Vermont got him to promise that Ran was to be left alone? What if by going, she dies? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happen.

"Gunma? Does that mean that Officer Yamamura is involved?" I asked, making Detective Mouri groan.

"I hope not, but knowing my luck, he is," said Mouri took a bit into his eggs. Ran stood up suddenly, carrying her plate to the sink.

"I'm going to go pack my overnight bag. Thank you for cooking breakfast," Ran said, smiling at her dad. Her dad nod his head. Should I protest and state I want to go with Ran more? Should I contact my parents or the FBI about this new angle? As I ate, I know that I had to make at least two phone calls. I'm not looking forward to either of them. At least most of the detective Boys and Ran will be safe this way.

"As soon as you are done eating, go pack your overnight bag and hurry off to school."

* * *

><p>It's feel ironic that the day was overcast, I thought as I walked towards the elementary school. I already separated from Ran, but the other kids weren't in sight. Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed the first number.<p>

"Hello~. Sera here," said the boyish detective. It seems like Sera was in a good mood.

"Sera, it's me. Don't say my name if Sonoko or Ran is there," I said, hurriedly. If Ran knew who it is calling Sera, I have a feeling she would decided to go to Gunma.

"Okay, Magician-san. It's rare for you to call me. What's up?" I could feel the curiosity in her voice. I took in a breath, then sighed.

"Sera-nee, I have a bad feeling about this weekend. Could you keep an eye on Ran?"

"What am I looking for, Magician-san?"

"Men in Black. Or women too for that matter," I stopped for a second, noticing two familiar people walking down the other side of the street. Amuro was glancing at Vermouth as she talked. Part of me wanted to run over and see what they were talking about.

"What do I do if I see one?" Asked Sera.

"Get somewhere safe, then call this number." I rattled off Jodie's number, still watching the two organization members walking. As if sensing me, both turned towards me.

"Okay, on one condition through."

"What condition?" As I spoke, they started walking towards me. Part of me wanted to run away, but Vermouth wouldn't allow Amuro to hurt me. Or I hope so.

"At a later date, I ask you one question and you will tell me the truth," she sounded smug. I felt butterflies swim in my stomach, though it might be because the two organization members heading right at me.

"Deal. Got to go," I said, hanging up right before they came. I put on my cute innocent face, and smile.

"Hello, Amuro-ni. Is this your girlfriend?" The look on both of their faces was worth me standing there. Amuro's mouth open and shut as if he was a guppy, while Vermouth shook her head with a raised eyebrow.

"No... no, Conan-kun. So what are you up too?" he asked.

"I'm canceling a date I had this weekend. Detective Mouri got a case, and I'm leaving town with him," I said, totally in my kid act. Vermouth smiled, then knelt in front of me.

"Cool Kid, what is your name?" she asked, like she was hiding what she knew about me. That reassure me that Amuro didn't know what she knew.

"Conan. I have to go," I said, turning away.

"Be careful," she said.

"Do you know if Detective Mouri will need help on this case?" asked Amuro,

"It is pretty easy, so I don't think so," I reply as I started walking away. I felt sweat starting to slid down my face, as I try not to show my fear.

"Cool Kid, where are you heading through?" asked Vermouth.

"School," I said, not turning back. I started running off to school, not daring to make my second call until I was out of their sight. When I was most of the way to the school, I stopped. After checking the area, I pulled back out my phone. Dialing the number from memory, I continue looking to see if Amuro was nearby.

"This is the Kudo Residence. Okiya speaking," said Okiya.

"Find a way to get the kids out-of-town this weekend," I said, still breathing hard.

"Conan? What is going on?" His tone was sharp, and for once his disguise slipped.

"I think I heard Mouri on the phone with Gin last night. This morning on the way school, Bourbon and Vermouth walked up to me. Mouri is planning on meeting Gin at this lodge later this week. I need someone to protect Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. Also try to connect Agasa. I fear if I did, they will figure out that Sherry didn't die on the train," I stop to take in a breath.

"I understand. Have you connected Jodie or the FBI?" he asked, seriously.

"If I'm wrong, that might make the organization notice what is going on," I said, wiping my forehead. There is too much sweat on it.

"I will figure something out. Stay safe. Promise me, Conan," said Okiya.

"I promise, Akai. Thank you," I said, as I see Ayumi running toward me.

"Conan, what if I..."

"Got to go. Thank you," I hang up.

* * *

><p>- Osaka -<p>

In a different city, a girl was walking to school. She was frowning, thinking about the strange phone call she got last night. The plea from her missing friend, to connect the friend's parents death to the guy that was her guardian. Kazuha knew that she should tell her father, but she didn't want to break Emi's confidence.

"Ahoy! There you are," said Heiji. Kazuha looked up at her childhood friend. Heiji notice right away something was wrong, and started reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I got a call from Emi-chan."

"What? Is she okay?" asked Heiji, knowing the girl in question. How she disappeared in the Gunma's mountains a month and a half after her parents died. How she asked for his help right before she ran away to the Gunma's mountains.

"She said that she was afraid to come home. That she got a confession that her parents' death wasn't an accident. She also asked if you could look into their deaths," Kazuha said, biting her lip.

"Have you told your dad you spoke to Emi?" Heiji asked, seriously. Kazuha shook her head, as Heiji sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to check out her parents' death."


	4. Away We Go, and Here We Arrive

**Title: **Caught

**Chapter Title**: Away We Go, and Here We Arrive

**Author: **Rasei

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Detective Conan.

**Couples: **all canon couples

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I have a new set up to updating that will be starting soon.

* * *

><p>School went by in a blur, while my mind circled around the new developing crisis. What was their game? Did they know the truth?<p>

As the bell ranged for the end of school, I slowly packed up. The other Detective Boys were talking excitedly, as they walked over to me. All three looked happy, with no fear like I did. I faked another smile at them, making it seem like nothing was the matter.

"Conan, do you want to go play in the park?" Ayumi asked, smiling widely. I shook my head as we reach the outside of the building. The sky has gotten darker, and look like it might start pouring at any second.

But really caught my attention was Mouri leaning against a wall by the gate. He was chatting with a couple of mothers, who were giggling at him. I sighed, knowing what Eri-oba-chan would say.

"I'm sorry. I'm going out-of-town with Detective Mouri," I said, making Ayumi frown. She started asking another question when someone stated.

"Hello, kids." I jerk my head to see Okiya. He worked fast, I see, being here for the kids already.

"Okiya-san! What are you doing here?" asked Genta. Okiya smiled at him, but his eyes flashed over to me. I could see he was rightfully worried.

"Well..." Before he could explain, Mouri interrupted them.

"Okiya-san, correct? Nice to see you again." Okiya looked over at Mouri, and put on a fake smile that would rival my mom's.

"Detective Mouri. It's very nice to see you," he reply. The kids could sense something going on, and looked between them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mouri, his eyes narrow.

"The Professor felt bad about only taking one of the kids with him, and asked me to take the rest fishing. Their parents agreed already. I never got an answer about Conan-kun through," said Okiya calmly. Mouri shook his head.

"I never heard about this. Unfortunately, Conan is coming out of town with me. Are you ready Conan?" I reached over and grabbed his hand. I gave Okiya a weak smile, which I hope conveyed my feeling about what is going on. Okiya nod his head.

"Bye, you three. Have fun. Bye Okiya-ni!"

"Have fun, Conan! Tell us everything when you come back!" said Ayumi, looking very mildly upset. As we walked away, Mouri asked,

"Conan, have you realize that Ayumi has a crush on you?" I shook my head, not wanting to talk about my love life with my girlfriend's father.

As we exit the school gates, I turned my head. This might be the last time I ever saw the kids and Okiya again. I hope I was wrong.

As we enter the blue rented car, I peep into the backseat. Our bags were already there. No reason on why we should turn around enter my head. With a sigh, I turn my head to watch Mouri drive.

* * *

><p>Throughout the ride of the lodge, I stayed quiet. Detective Mouri tried to start conversations, but I only answer in monosyllable. As my mind went through everything I knew about the situation, I thought maybe I could survive this.<p>

It was around eight o'clock, when we enter a small town. The sky long since darken in night, and the moon was hidden behind clouds.

"If I'm right, this is the town near the lodge. It's a few more miles outside of the town through."

"Okay," I said. Looking out the window, I study the town. It was almost like a village instead of a town, making me frown. What if the town was members of the organization? What if it's for fooling people into a false sense of comfort?

I shook my head, feeling slightly silly. As we pulled to a stop sign, a lights of a store highlighted upon a couple talking. The female had her back turned to me, but I could see part of the man clearly.

He was tall, almost as tall as Dad. His hair was dark, and closely cut to his skull. I would say he was in his early twenties. The angle of the light somehow highlighted the scar running above his eye.

Then he looked from the female, and into my eyes. I felt a jolt of recognition go down my back, though I have no idea from where. Who was he?

The moment broke as the light turned green. Mouri continue driving to the lodge, with a frown on his face. We soon left the town. Just as a sign appeared on the turn was for the lodge, Mouri broke the silence.

"Conan, I don't want you to run around alone up here. The girl's disappearance might be more than meets the eye, nevermind the fact that it could be dangerous. Promise me."

I rolled my eyes. Why would I run away now that we got here? That would just attract Gin's attention.

"I promise," I said, just as a black Porsche drove into sight. I took in a breath, as my face paled. Even in the dimming light, I manage to get a good look at the driver as he passed us. It was Gin.

"What's wrong, brat?" asked Mouri, looking back at the car.

"Nothing, Kogoro-oji." I finally whispered, as we turned into the dirt parking lot. The lodge was huge, built with wood. It was two stories, surrounded by forest. The strangest part was I felt like I seen it from somewhere before.

"It looks pretty nice," said Detective Mouri, as we exited the car. As soon as I was out, I started heading back to town. I need to find out where Gin is staying. Was he staying here or some other place? Before I got to far, I felt a familiar fist hit my head.

"Stupid kid, wrong way." Detective Mouri turned me around, and grab my hand. He particle dragged me to the lodge entrance, making me frown.

The lodge entrance lead to a huge room. On the side nearest to the front door there was a row of chairs on the left side, and a desk holding a computer, cash register, and fliers on the right. Behind the desk was a pretty teenage girl, with long dark red hair and brown eyes. She smiled as she said,

"Hello. Welcome to Midori Lodge."

"I believe I'm expected. Kogoro Mouri with one guest," said Mouri to the girl.

"As in the detective?" she asked, her brown eyes widening.

"Yes. I was hired by a Miho Honda." The girl blushed as a frustrated look appeared on her face. Looking at the desk a second, then bit her lip. She walked around the desk, she said,

"I'm Yuki Honda. It's my sister-in-law that hired you. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow. My sister and brother are not home. They were doing their yearly dishes shopping and picking up groceries. Please follow me."

We followed her to the middle of the huge room, to stand near the staircase that lead upstairs. On the right side of the room was just a wall with a door in the middle of it. Just left of us was a hallway that ended with a second smaller staircase.

The rest of the room was dominated with couches, tables, a stone fireplace, and multiple games. On one of the tables was a coffee machine with assorted amounts of packages on it.

"This is the lodge's central room where people can sit around and play games. Have you two eaten dinner yet?"

My stomach answered for both of us. Yuki laughed,

"I take that as a no. Please, let's go to the kitchen before I show you to your room."

"Thank you, Honda-san," said Detective Mouri, smiling at her. As we started following her down the hallway, a teenage boy walk down the staircase. He looked around my real age with black hair, and slightly slanted blue eyes. He smiled at Yuki, who blush slightly. Something about him was familiar also, like I knew him from somewhere.

"Hello, Yuki. Got more guest?" he asked, with a slightly accented voice. Yuki smiled softly at him.

"Hello, Kouji. Detective Mouri, this is Kouji Grey. He is an unofficial member of the writers group."

Kouji turned to look at Mouri, and frown slightly.

"Writers group?" asked Detective Mouri. Kouji interrupted Yuki before Yuki could answer.

"Are you the one that Miho-nee was going to hired to find out who stab my brother, right?"

Detective Mouri shrugged.

"Don't know yet."

"I hope you find the jerk that did it. The police here are horrible," said the boy softly. He look down depressingly, like the floor had an answer.

"I was just getting them something to eat. Are you hungry?" asked Yuki, reaching to touch his arm. Kouji tugged his arm away, and shook his head.

"Nah, Yuki. Aren't you suppose to leave the cooking to Nasagi-oba?" Kouji said, a faint smile appearing on his face. Yuki blushed deeper, then turned her back on him.

"It's Nasagi-san's and Kazuya-san's third anniversary today. I don't want to bother them anymore tonight. Before you even suggest Ryou-san, Ryou-san is at my level of cooking." Kouji laughed at her words, and smile at her back.

"Try not to burn down the inn then," he said, as he walked to one of the couches. Sitting down, he picked up a book.

"This way Detective Mouri," said Yuki, heading to the hallway. As we left the room, Kogoro asked her,

"I take it that Kouji Grey comes here often? You two seem good friends."

"His family use to come here every year around this time. After his parents died, John continue bringing Kouji here."

"Who are Nasagi-san, Kazuya-san, and Ryou-san?" I asked, with my cutest voice.

"Nasagi and Kazuya Matsumoto are a husband and wife that works as our gardener and cook. They been married for twenty years, and work her since Miho-nee was a teenager."

"So the lodge belongs to your sister's family?" asked Detective Mouri. Yuki nod her head, stopping outside door.

"The land has been in her family for generations."

"What about Ryou-san?" I asked, still in my cutest voice.

"Ryou Toyika-san started working for Miho-nee last year. He helps out as a maid, and handyman. Ryou-san doesn't talk about his past often."

"What about this writer group you mention?" asked Mouri. I notice suddenly we were taking turns asking questions, almost like how Heiji and I do sometimes.

"This is the fifth year it has happen, but a group of Japanese American writers come here and relax. At first it was planned to have ten writers this year, but four decided not to come. Unfortunately, the one I was looking most forward to was one of the ones that didn't come," Yuki sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No worries. I will meet Kudo-sensei again."

"Kudo-sensei? As in Yusaku Kudo? The mystery writer?"

"Yes, him." Yuki giggled. "He is soooo cute."

I sweatdropped, knowing what my mother would say if she heard those words. Mouri open his mouth to asked another question when his stomach rumbled.

"I shouldn't be here just talking! Come on into the kitchen!" Yuki enter the room first. The kitchen was huge, and up to date with stainless gas stoves and two huge refrigerators. In the middle of the room, there is a wooden table with four chairs around it.

"Do you two have something special that you want to eat? I'm an okay cook." Somehow I doubt with what she was saying, considering how Kouji reacted to her suggest on cooking for us. I think Mouri thought the same thing by his look.

"Just something fast, Honda-san," said Mouri, sitting down in one of the chairs.

She started pulling out pans, and food items. While she worked I looked around the room. There was two doorways in the room. One was the one we enter from, and the other one was open slightly. I went over and peeked in. That turn out to be a full stalk pantry. I went back to where Mouri was sitting and took a seat next to him.

"I will show you to your room after time. I'm sorry that Nee-san wasn't home. She should be back really early tomorrow. I hope you aren't too annoyed about this all," she said, as she started heating up a pot for rice.

"I'm not," Mouri said, as the kitchen started smelling like cooked goods.

A large, round man with a bushy mustache and light brown hair entered the room. Yuki looked over to him, and droop like willing herself smaller. The man looked at us with a frown, then at Yuki.

"Hello, Manabi-san. This is the author Daisuki Manabi. This is Detective Kogoro Mouri and his son..." Yuki stopped, realizing something. It was that second I realize I never said my name.

"I'm Conan Edogawa," I said, smiling widely at the guy. The guy barely glances at me, but turns his head to the doorway.

"Excuse me, what did you say your name was?" asked a soft, nervous voice. A young man in his twenties limped in. He had three light scars on his face, and was leaning heavily against a cane. His hair was so black it was almost blue, and his eyes were gray. He looked down at me with interest.

"Conan Edogawa," I said. He look at me, then burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him blankly, clearly not seeing what so funny about my name. He finally calm down in a second. He reached over and pulled off my glasses. After a moment of studying, he nod his head.

"May I ask what is so funny about my ward's name?" demanded Mouri, as angry started raising in his face. The man ignored him, as he asked,

"Do you like mysteries?"

"Yes." What a creepy person. I reached over and grabbed my glasses. He sighed, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm good friends with a detective back home named Doyle Edogawa. He is Japanese, and I well... You look like him enough to be his illegitimate son. I'm Jake Asuka. You were named after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, correct?"

I nod my head. I didn't realize there was someone with such a close name to mine out there. I hope that doesn't mean trouble.

"I'm sorry again. I cannot control myself all the time. Ask Manabi-san." Manabi sneered at Asaka.

"No, he cannot. It's rather annoying sometimes. I came down here with a complaint," he said, turning back towards Yuki. Yuki fridget underneath his stare.

"What is the matter, Manabi-san?" Yuki mumbled.

"Whoever changed my sheets earlier didn't put a normal sheet down. I will just make due with the blanket, but if you want to continued having customers, make sure to make the beds right." After he spoke his piece, Manabi spun around and left the room. Asaka looked after him then sighed.

"Ignore him. He always finds something to complain about, Yuki-san," Asaka said, smiling at the girl. Yuki turned back to the cooking frowning.

"If what he said is true, then it's a good piece of advice. I will speak to Ryou-san tomorrow about it. How can I help you Asaka-san?" I watch as he smiled.

"Just was wondering what was going on. Kouji said we got more guest, and I was curiosity ."

"Remember what happen to the curiosity cat?" said Yuki as a reflex, making Asaka laugh. He rubbed his right leg as he reply,

"I know. Believe me, I know. Goodnight, Yuki-san, Mouri-san, Chibi-Doyle-san." I frowned at the nickname as he slowly limped out of the room. Mouri stared after him, then shook his head.

"What is up with that guy?"

"Jake-san is nice, but a bit weird. Apparently, he was shot in a drive-by when he was a teen, and was never the same. The food is done," Yuki said, as she started making plates. As she turn around to serve them, I could see it was a fish with rice and peas.

"It looks good," said Mouri, taking one of the plates from her. Yuki started cleaning up the mess she made, as we ate.

I tentatively ate a bit of the fish first, which was bit too raw for not being sushi. After a few bites, I switched over to the rice. The rice was pretty good for plain brown rice. After eating the rice, I stopped. I didn't want to eat too much, if I need to run away.

"This is great, Yuki. You are a better cook than my wife," said Mouri, giving her his You-are-my-client smile. I almost snorted. I hope Eri-obasan never hears him say that. Yuki smiled at the compliment, as she finish loading up the dishwasher.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Please follow me to your room." Yuki left the kitchen, and pointed at the room across the hallway. Through the doorway, I could tell it was a dining room.

"That is the dining room. We serve breakfast and dinner in their everyday. We also do room serves if you order before 5 pm."

"What is the best time to come down for breakfast?" I asked, wanting to prolong being alone with Mouri.

"We start serving breakfast at six, but our busiest time is around nine. What do you like for breakfast, Conan-kun?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Eggs, and bacon! Pancakes are good too," I said, smiling back. Mouri nudge me slightly, making me look up at him. Mouri shot me a look that I couldn't understand, making just stare innocently up at him.

We got to the central room, right after that. Kouji was gone, but there was a shortish man with graying chestnut colour hair looking out the giant windows near the back of the room. He must have been close to Mouri's age, from the back. The man must have heard us coming, for he turned to look at us. In one hand, the man was holding a mug of coffee. I instantly recognized him as the author Hideo Shouma, a friend of Dad's.

It was the sight of him when I realize that I been to this lodge four years ago. Dad was meeting with a bunch of his writer friends to work on a book together. Thinking back, I think I meet Kouji then. But he and his father spent a lot of time going to the nearby towns. I think I remember his brother, who was older, and was working on his own book.

"Honda-san, it's starting to snow outside," Hideo-oji said, bring me back to the present. His voice was deep, almost like Vodka's voice. Yuki smiled for minute, before frowning.

"I hope that Zebi-san is back then."

"He is. I saw him, when he was going upstairs," said Hideo-oji. His eyes swept past Yuki, and stared at us. He stared at me for a minute, as if he recognized me.

"Oh, yes. This is the detective my sister hired to find who stabbed John-san. Detective Mouri, this is..."

"Hideo Shouma. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan of your book, Murder of the Idol," Mouri said in his I'm-talking-to-a-client voice. Hideo-oji smiled proudly.

"You are Kogoro Mouri! I been following your cases in the newspaper, and a common friend speaks highly of you."

"Common friend?" Mouri asked. I smile knowing who it would be.

"Yukiko Kudo? She said you two went to the same schools when you were younger."

"Yukiko-chan? Yes, we did. You based Natsuko Mizushima from your series on her, right?" Hideo-oji nod at his question. Yuki looked at her watch then at the two of them. I started to fidget, for two reasons. Hideo-oji knew me back when I was really seven, and because I didn't want to be near those huge windows. After all, the men in black have used snipers before.

I let out a yawn. Hideo-oji looked down at me and frown. He stared at me closely. Yuki sudden frozen for a second, then quietly walked away.

"This kid wouldn't happen to be related to Yusaku would he? Because he looks so much like..." Hideo-oji started to asked.

"I'm related to Yukiko-oba-san," I said innocently.

"Yukiko-chan said something about Conan being a distant cousin of hers," said Mouri, frowning slightly. Hideo-oji blinked then shrugged.

"Well, it seems like Conan-chan is getting tired. No surprise since it's approaching ten at night," Hideo-oji said, yawning. Mouri checked his watch and nod his head.

"True. I would love to talk to you more sometime," said Mouri. Hideo-oji nod his head.

"Good night. I will be heading up as soon as I finish my coffee."

"Good night, Hideo-oji," I said, smiling at him. Hideo-oji glanced at me again, making realize I slipped up. At this rate, he is going to realize I'm really Shinichi.

"Good night, Shouma-sensei. Honda-san, can you take us to our room?" asked Mouri, to the teenager as she returned. Yuki nod her head, leading us up the staircase. Hideo-oji turned back towards the windows, taking a sip of his coffee. Yuki started talking as we reached the halfway point of the stairs.

"The lodge is small. We have ten regular rooms with a double bed and a couch, two vip rooms with two double beds and a couch, and two suites that have two smaller bedrooms. We also have a handicap room downstairs. Each room has its own bathroom and phone line. There is a hot springs farther up the mountain. The lodge doesn't have internet, but the small library in town does."

We reached the top of the staircase. There was a long hallway, with twelve doors lined down the length of it. At each end was a doorway. On each door was a number, starting from one to twelve.

I paused for a second. If I remember the last time I was here correctly, my family stayed in room 1. That room had two beds, and a small bathroom. I shook my head, and hurriedly caught up with Mouri and Yuki.

Yuki continue talking as she headed to the right of the staircase.

"Right now we have fourteen guest, including you two. We are expecting another guest tomorrow."

"It that usual for a place that had a guest that was attacked?" asked Mouri. Yuki paused, looked pained, and bit her lip.

"Most of the guests are in the writing group, which John-san was with. For most of them, this isn't their first time staying here. As for Iwai-san and his daughters, they arrived after John-san was attack."

"But the lodge is pretty full."

"Yes, we haven't cleaned up the room that John-san was stabbed in, and we also left Hiko-chan's room alone," said Yuki, shifting slightly. "We only have three empty rooms, not counting those two. The second VIP room, the handicap room, and one of the regular rooms."

"Do you always have so many people?" I asked, Yuki shook her head. She started walking again.

"We are unusually crowded for this time of year. Through in summer time, we have about anywhere twenty to forty people."

"That is a lot for only 13 rooms for rent," said Mouri frowning.

"We can hold up to 70 if every room is taken to full capacity. Each of the regular rooms can fit four people, and the others can hold six. Through in the two and a half years I have lived here, I never seen that many people," said Yuki, stopping at the number 12 door. She took out a small key chain, and open the door.

"This is your room. That door to the right leads up to the attic, which is off-limits. Your room is one of the suites, and is number 12. Here is your key, and sleep well. I expect my brother and sister back around ten tomorrow."

"We will. Thank you for everything so far, Honda-san," said Mouri. We waited until she walked away to enter the room.

The suite was nice. There was a small living room with two doors leading into what must be the bedrooms. There was a small kitchenette right by the front door, that included a small table and chairs for four people. It had to be one of the nicer set of rooms that we stayed at over the year.

Mouri shut the door, and somehow I knew this weekend will change everything.


	5. Into the Night

**Title: **Caught

**Chapter Title**:Into the Night

**Author: **Rasei

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Detective Conan.

**Couples: **canon couples

**A/N: **This brings us to all new content from the first time the story was reposted. The next chapter will be posted in December.

* * *

><p><strong>-Day 1<strong>

**9:00 PM**

**Midori Lodge-**

The person frowned at what he written that day, and groan. they wanted to delete the whole thing, maybe the whole book. 'Why is it so much harder to write when you already have a best seller?' they bitterly thought, pounding their head into the desk. They were to busy thinking, to notice the door opening and shutting.

"You are going to kill perfectly good brain cells by doing that," said a voice behind them. They jumped, and look at Daisuki. Daisuki was holding a pillow in one hand, and his laptop in the other.

"Daisuki-san, don't scare me like that. You could have made me do something I would hate to do," said the person sighing with relief.

"You mean faint?" said Daisuki, smirking. The person blushed, and look down.

"You know me far to well, Daisuki-san." The bland whisper reply made Daisuki's smirk disappeared.

"You still don't know me well, enough, my belove. If you did, you would have known I was joking," said Daisuki, tossing the pillow onto the bed. The person smiled slightly, than sighed.

"Was the second book harder for you to write then the first?" they asked. Daisuki sat on the bed, and frowned.

"Remember I was younger than you are, and was still in high school when I wrote my second book. I was so sleep deprave from going to school, having a part-time job, and writing, that I honestly don't remember writing the second book. Plus my first book was no-where as popluer as your first book," said Daisuki, as he put his laptop on the nightstand.

"Have you ever wanted to delete most of your book, and start over from the beginning?"

"Of course. Sometimes I just open up a new document, and free write. Or contact someone I trust like Shouma or Kudo and have them read it." The person listen to the advice and then smile.

"Do you want to read it?"

"Sure, but I have another idea," said Daisuki, as he started taking off his shirt.

"Really?"

"Did you know sex could help make with story plotting?" Daisuki lower his voice to be husky, and smile. The person felt a blush over coming his face, then shook his head.

"Is that proven?"

"Why don't we test it out ourselves?" The person smiled, knowing soon their vocation would be over and they would be seperated for a short time.

**- 9:35 PM**

**Tokyo -**

The man in black pajama's yawned as he stared into his reflection. His cheeks were still slightly hollow from the incident a couple of weeks ago. He knew he was lucky, really lucky that he didn't dead.

"Are you almost done in there?" asked a voice behind him. He turn to look at his lover, who smiled at him. At least one good thing came out of that whole mess. How could he been so shy for all those months, when the kisses that she gave were heaven.

"Almost," he said.

**- 9:48 PM**

**Midori Lodge -**

The door shut behind us, and I could feel everything changing. the kitchenette had both a fridge and a stove. The little sitting room was nice, with a couch that could swallow me whole, a television about my size, and one window peeking outside. I could see it was snowing even harder, making it unlikely that Gin would be coming tonight.

"Hey, brat. Go to bed," commanded Mouri, yawning slightly as he turned on the television. I went to get my night clothing, but remember something.

"Detective Mouri, I cannot," I said, making my voice sound even younger. Mouri sigh, lifted up his head, and glared.

"Give me one good reason. And it better not invovled Genta eating cream pies made by evil alien clowns."

"My pajamas are still in the car. We didn't bring in the bags, Detective Mouri," I said, making my voice sound tiny. Instead of the yelling like I thought he would, Mouri sighed.

"The bags... I forgot about them. Give me a minute, then I will go grab them," he said again. He shut his eyes, and then sighed again. Mouri finally stood up, and stretched.

"Do you want me to go with you, Detective Mouri?" I asked, trying to see if I'm allowed out of his sight.

"The snow might swallow you up, and Yu... Ran would kill me if that happen." I raised an eyebrow at the mistake he made. Yu... who would Yu be? He started heading out of the room, then paused. He turned back to look at me.

"Is something that matter?" I asked, when he didn't move.

"You know, you can call me Kogoro or Kogoro-oji. You don't always have to call me Detective Mouri," he said, frowning. I blinked, but before I said another word, he left.

I turned to the window, and peeked outside. The view was mostly trees, and a corner of the dirt parking lot. Sighing, I walked to the doorway. Mouri... no Kogoro left the door open slightly.

As I peeked out into the hallway, I see Hideo-oji coming up the staircase. He didn't have the mug in hand anymore. He walked to the door across the hallway, and three down. As his door shut, another door open across the hall from his and one down. I think that would be room six.

An old grandmotherly woman stepped out, and looked around. She to was familiar. She smile patiently at me, then walked to the door across the hall. She started to knock, but froze. She gasp loud enough for me to hear, then lean closer to eavesdropped. Steps on the stairwell, made her back away from the door. The old woman hurriedly step back towards her room. Even from where I was peeping, I could tell she was horrified by something. I wanted to leave the safety of my room, but the person on the staircase arrived.

It was the familiar man from the streets. He stared at the old woman, who still looked horrify. She darted back into her room. The man limped on his left leg to the eavesdropped door, and put his ear to it. He let out a small laugh, and shook his head. The door left to it open, and two people exited it. One was Asaka, and the other was a pretty, woman with blond hair. The eavesdropper just smiled slight then shook his head at Asaka.

"Spying on people again? One of these days, that will get you in trouble, Zabi-san," said Asaka, his voice tainted with humor. The woman laughed lowly.

"Jake, I'm sure it already gotten him in trouble."

"Isn't spying part of my job, Jake-san, Sai-san?" said the eavesdropper. Jake open his mouth, when I sneezed. All three of them turned to look at me. I gave them my best innocent look. It worked on the woman, Asaka smiled and waved, and the eavesdropper's eyes narrow.

There where more footsteps on the stairway, and Kogoro appeared with both bags. He frown slightly at the sight of me, then shook his head.

"One of these days, you will spy on the wrong person and get in trouble," sighed Kogoro. There was laughter in the hallway from Asaka and the woman. Asaka whispered something into the woman's ear, and she giggled harder. She jerk her head back into the room that she exited from, which made him nod.

"Well good night, Detective Mouri, Mini-Doyle, Zabi-san. My girlfriend has change her mind from a walk outside," said Asaka, reentering the room he left. His girlfriend followed, and the door shut.

Zabi shook his head, then sighed. He looked at the door that the old woman enter, then shook his head. He limped to room number nine and entered. Kogoro shrugged to himself, then walked passed me into our suite.

"Shut the door."

"Yes, sir." After the suite door shut, Kogoro dropped my bag to the ground. He still had snow on himself.

"It's really starting to snow out there," he said, as he walked to the nearest bedroom door. I look toward the hallway door, and wonder what the old woman and the guy overheard. Was it something one of them would blackmail the owner of the room? Was it something to kill for? I shook my head as Kogoro reenter the room. As he sat back on the couch, he said,

"Conan, bed now."

"Yes, Dete... Kogoro-oji."

**-10:03 PM**

**Midori lodge-**

'How could that person do such a thing? That... that... monster... He should rot in hell for it...' They turned away from the door, and stared off into space. Their eyes landing on a book, and they smirked.

'That what I should do... No one would ever realize I did it. After all, I gotten away with murder before.'

"Your days are number," whisper their voice in the small hotal room.

**-10:21 PM**

**Osaka-**

Heiji hurriedly walk through the streets, knowing that his parents were going to kill him. He had spent too long looking up Emi-san's parents. The name Genji Zubaki popped up early in his investigation, who he looked into.

Genji Zubaki was born to a fisherman forty-three years ago. Zubaki was fairly average if you ignore the fact that he ran with the son of a Yukuza leader back in high school. Since high school, he seemed to stay in touch with the son. That was until the son died in a mysterious boating accident twenty years ago. Since then Zubaki had good fortunes, but a string of mysterious accidents following him behind.

Heiji frown, thinking about Emi and Zubaki. Emi's banker father and Zubaki enter in a partnership four years ago. From what Heiji could tell, within the last six months, Emi's father changed his will to leaving everything to Emi and in turn her to Zubaki. He died less than a month later with his wife.

He also found something that he didn't realize about Emi. Emi's birth record didn't list her father as her father but instead it was left blank. From the records, Emi's mother married Emi's father when she was two months pregnant with Emi. Emi's father was overseas for four months before the marriage.

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar car slowed to a stop next to him. Heiji sighed, turning to look at his father's car. It seemed like he was getting a lecture earlier then he thought. Opening the door, he slid in.

"Why are you investigating Genji Zubaki?" asked his father. Heiji was surprise at no sign of a lecture. He decided to go with the truth for now.

"Emi Hiko called Kazuha, and told her that her parents were murder. She asked Kazuha for me to look into it."

His father look surprise, then smiled.

"It's good that she is alive. I was thinking that Zubaki had killed her."

"What is up with Zubaki, Dad?"

"He is dangerous, Heiji. I want you to be careful if you continue this line of investigation."

"What no making me back down? No, Heiji, you should focus on your studies?"

"I could grounded you until your eighteen," said his father, almost smiling. Heiji turned his head away.

"Plus I know you, son. You wouldn't back down, and you do focus hard on your studies most of the time. I want you to be careful through, we believe that Zubaki has killed several people."

"How did you even figure out I was looking into Zubaki anyway?"

Heiji's father smiled,

"You claim you're a detective. Figure it out." As he park the car, he turn to look at Heiji. "I'm not covering for you from your mother."


End file.
